


Loss

by Hafl



Category: Malory Towers - Enid Blyton
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hafl/pseuds/Hafl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected things sometimes happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

Although Lady Carter did not know much about that "Bill" girl about whom was Clarissa always raving, she supposed that any friend Clarissa would make at Malory Towers wouldn't be a bad sort. Her supposition was proven correct, when she saw Bill for the first time, as the girl, while a bit rough around the edges was jolly and good-natured, exactly the sort of companion that Lady Carter would have wanted for Clarissa and the sort that Clarissa needed.

Even when they met next, Lady Carter was unable to find anything objectionable about Wilhelmina, although it seemed that her rather rough manners, that always seemed only hidden behind an outward veneer of perfectly good and lady-like behaviour when at Carter's, had rubbed off on Clarissa, making her seem a little bit too much casual. Certainly, Clarissa of old needed to be a little livelier. She always used to avoid company and there was nothing that could rouse her from reading. Wilhelmina, despite all those little worries, was proving to be a good influence on Clarissa.

It was only when Clarissa had almost left Malory Towers that Lady Carter was able to realise what had always bothered about Wilhelmina. Watching the girl, no young woman, explain hers and Clarissa's plans for a horse riding school, Lady Carter's attention had drifted away from Wilhelmina to Clarissa and she saw her daughter watch Wilhelmina with a smile on her lips, clearly seeing more than anyone else present. At that moment, she realised the source of her discontent.

Over the years, Lady Carter was sure that her daughter was safe and secure at Malory Towers. She always though that if someone were to steal Clarissa's heart and Lady Carter's daughter, it would be a dashing young man, not a woman, however dashing she might be. However, no matter how sad they might be, a mother had her duties, so Lady Carter voiced her acquiescence to Wilhelmina and Clarissa's plan, hoping that what she was doing would make her daughter happy.


End file.
